Coke From a Bag, Not a Bottle
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Officer Kim Walters of Narcotics and her partner Lloyd Pratt are assigned to track down a small-time drug lord who's resupplying Jefferson High School with dope. Police procedural. Contains nudity.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a typical day in Lytton, California. Sunny skies, a few clouds, warm temperature, a blue and green landscape. And another day of a certain crime Lytton had become notorious for supporting. Drug dealing.

It started with a man named Harry Hartman. On this particular day, he was observing his private cocaine factory hidden somewhere in the city, but he was about to make a transaction with one of his employees. He turned as a big kid walked up to him.

"So, Vic," said Hartman, "Do you have the cash?"

"I sure do. Right here," said a familiar young man named Victor Simms.

"Then here's the next supply of coke and grass to sell at your high school," Hartman said, and they exchanged packages. Simms gave Hartman an envelope full of cash, and Hartman in turn passed over some all too familiar dope to Simms. "This time, I'm adding some LSD and PCP to it; I want to be a little more creative with my methods of tampering with these naïve kids."

"Are you sure that that's a good idea, Mr. Hartman?" Simms asked him. "I mean, aren't LSD and PCP even deadlier than coke and grass are?"

"Believe me, kid," said Hartman, "the big brats that are always studying to become the next generation of heroes and judges of this world will go for anything, and LSD and PCP will garner just as much money as the other dope we sell. It'll work out fine for us."

"Well, okay," said Simms, "If you say so, then I guess it'll have to work."

"And Vic," Hartman said in a more warning voice, "make sure you get all of this sold before you come back to me, and always make sure that you have the right amount of cash to pay me, right? And try to avoid the cops, too. Making mistakes isn't good for business, you know."

Simms swallowed. "Yes, Mr. Hartman, sir."

* * *

At Cotton Cove the next day, Simms was busy discreetly handing out his nose candy merchandise for the "appropriate" fee. He remembered when he used to sell to people like the late Kathy Cobb at Jefferson High School, the time when police officers Sonny Bonds and Laura Watts arrested him and Donald Colby after catching them doing a drug transaction. He privately hoped he wouldn't have to get caught again, but he wasn't entirely confident about it.

A couple of young boys came up to him. Simms recognized them as Josh Kendell, a young black student who thought certain people were out to get him, and Mark Weitzberg, a Jewish boy who had problems with people who thought he was a backstabber. He offered them some drugs for a price of twenty dollars each.

Josh and Mark checked out the choices. They said they were most in the mood for LSD and PCP, and bought some of it from him.

As Simms slipped away, the boys started to put the drugs to use, Josh rubbing on his PCP, and Mark licking his LSD. They started to walk through the park, and the negative effects of the drugs started to affect them. Mark began to dance erratically and to sing and swear like a bad imitation of a rap artist, and Josh claimed that he could see aliens landing in the park in the middle of broad daylight, among other strange things. Soon, they were going crazy, and some of the more proper visitors to Cotton Cove began to get nervous and distraught.

Finally, Josh suddenly jumped upon a small family trying to have a peaceful picnic and ranted that the "bug-eyed aliens from Blotar" were going to take over all of America. Kids and adults panicked, and one father hit Josh in self-defense, driving him away from the father's family. A woman in the crowd of distressed people ran to the nearest phone booth and called 911.


	2. Act I: An Old Story Retold

**Act I: An Old Story Retold**

* * *

_"My name is Officer Kim Walters, Detective of the Lytton PD, assigned to the Narcotics division. I was in the middle of getting my car washed when I heard a call from Dispatch over the police radio. Two teenagers had been found wandering aimlessly through Cotton Cove Park, one high on PCP and the other high on LSD. They had been causing a disturbance among some of the cleaner visitors to the park, and one distraught woman had called the police. Both drug users were young boys, and they were acting like they had just gotten their comeuppance from their principal for food fighting in the cafeteria. As soon as my car wash was finished, I was on my way to check out the scene of the crime."_

_"I love being a police officer. It means I can protect and serve the good citizens of the city like God Himself intends for some of His children to do. And it's because I love police work that I want to stop the greedy and callous madmen who want to poison the youngsters of our society with their nose poison. Cocaine, marijuana, and all the other illegal drugs they deal in crush our youths' dreams and futures, and kill some of them before they can even think of any ideas of a vocation to dedicate their lives to. I find it very fortunate that I've been assigned to the Narcotics Unit for so long."_

Detective Walters pulled up to the entrance to Cotton Cove and took note of the fact that her partner, Lloyd Pratt, and their boss, Lt. Dooley, were already on the scene. She walked up and greeted them properly. "So, what have you already learned about this crime before I arrived?" she asked.

"Not good," said Dooley, "It looks like another couple of bright youths in this fair city have fallen for the lure of the traditional nose candy dealt far too often and widely in Lytton."

Kim looked a little hurt. She respected Lt. Dooley completely, but she wasn't overly fond of his occasional sarcastic sense of humor.

"Oh, sorry, Officer Walters," Dooley said. "I forgot that you take the unfortunate kids that get hurt by these poisons even more seriously than I do."

"It's all right, Lieutenant," said Kim, "I may not like it, but I can tolerate it."

"That's good to know, Detective," said Dooley, "because there's almost certainly going to be more that you'll have to tolerate on this case. Anyway, the suspects are taken into custody for recovery. No one else under the influence has been found in the neighborhood, but one of the boys was in possession of more drugs, a sign that they intended to continue using even while out walking. _And_ both of them attend Jefferson High School, too."

"I haven't been able to make much of it so far, Kim," said Lloyd, "I thought we had cleaned up the drugs on the streets when Sonny defeated Jessie Bains and his drug runners at the Hotel Delphoria over a year ago. Evidently, they're _not_ all gone, though. The only clue I have so far is that a witness heard them mumble something about a kid at the high school supplying them with the drugs."

"Well, that's a good place to start, Lloyd, don't you think?" Kim asked him. "Maybe the poor boys who were found here can tell us a little more about this mix-up."

"My thoughts exactly," said Dooley, "That's where I want you to start. Detectives Walters and Pratt, I'm assigning you case #209, Operation Nose Needle. I want you two to follow any and all leads to this case, in order to root out and arrest this needle in a haystack at Jefferson High. Start by talking to the boys we found here down at the jail, like you suggested. Do your job good and fast, officers. I don't want yet another drug spree to start in Lytton like before with the Death Angel."

"You can count on us, sir," said Kim. "We're ready to take on this thug. Right, partner?"

"Absolutely right," said Lloyd. "He won't get away with this."

"I hope you're right, kids," said Dooley, "I hope you're right. Now, enough of the chatter. Let's get this show on the road."

"Yes sir," said Kim and Lloyd, and they headed back to their car to follow their first lead.

* * *

At Lytton City Jail, Kim and Lloyd remembered to lock up their weapons before pushing the buzzer to be let inside. In the booking room, they were greeted by Corrections Officer George Pate.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lytton's finest come to ask a favor from the ladies and gents who have to deal with the dirtbags of the city day in and day out!" George said cheerfully.

"Hello, George," said Lloyd, "we'd like to talk to your two latest new prisoners caught in possession of LSD and PCP."

"Ah, yes," said George, "That would be those skinny-little guys who howled like a pack of wolves when they entered this Gray Bar Hotel and claimed they were out to get the president of the United States himself! Their names are Josh Kendell and Mark Weitzberg, I believe. I'll have them escorted to the interview room right away. I think they've cleaned up their acts by now."

"Thank you, George," said Lloyd. He and Kim walked to the interview room, and a second later, Josh and Mark were brought in to be questioned.

"Which one of you is Josh, and which one is Mark?" Lloyd asked.

The redheaded boy identified himself as Josh, while the boy with dark brown hair and sideburns said he was Mark. They didn't sound very happy about anything.

"What do you cops want with us?" Josh demanded. "We're already doing our time!"

"We just want to ask you some questions," said Kim kindly, "We know that you've been using illegal drugs in a public place. That sort of behavior can get you in bigger trouble than you know. I can't imagine your parents will be happy when they find out; yes, I'm sure the Corrections Officers at this jail have already called them. But you may be able to get yourselves out of legal trouble at least, if you help our case a little. Tell us, who sold you these drugs at the high school? There's always a punk kid supplying the dope when it's coming from adolescents who are approaching college age. What's his name?"

Both the boys hesitated for a second, but then Mark said, "His name is Victor Simms. He's been supplying drugs at Jefferson High for some time now."

Kim and Lloyd shared a look. The _Victor Simms is back, evidently. We thought he had promised to stop doing that when Sonny caught him buying cocaine from Don Colby and arrested him._

"Do you officers know him?" Josh asked curiously.

"By reputation only," said Lloyd. "One of our fellow police officers discovered that he was assisting Jessie Bains, the infamous Death Angel, with his drug trafficking business over a year ago."

"Wow," said Mark, "I had no idea Vic was a repeat offender."

"Well, apparently, he is," said Kim. "One more question. What's his appearance? Does he still look like he did when he was arrested a year ago?"

"Mostly, I think," said Mark. "Sometimes he sports a dark brown mohawk. His eyes are green. He always dresses in a black leather jacket, black leather pants, shades, and a green T-shirt."

"All right, boys," said Kim, "thank you. Since it appears you were not involved with dealing the drugs, maybe you'll get in less trouble than Simms is in. My partner and I can talk to the judge about your cooperation. In the meantime, I'd suggest that you put up with your parents' inevitable anger when they get here, and then work hard to get the monkey off your back and live to tell the tale. Death by drugs is the second hardest mourned death in Lytton, next to suicide."

"I don't think what we do in the future is any of your concern, lady," said Josh with a frown, "But thanks for at least promising to support us in the court."

"Do try to go easy on Vic, too, if you can," said Mark, "He may be a repeat offender, as you police call it, but he's almost as weak as us when it comes to these bullies and killers in the big house with us."

"We'll do what we can, boys," Lloyd and Kim both promised. "This interview is over now, guard. You may escort Kendell and Weitzberg back to their cell now."

The jail guard nodded, and ordered the two kids to get up and go with him back to their cell.

"So, then," said Lloyd, "What should be our next stop, Kim?"

"Well," said Kim, "our next lead points us to Victor Simms. Fortunately, we already know his home address. Let's go there and see if he's home. I'm sure his mom will want to talk to him as much as we do."

"Good idea, Kim," said Lloyd, "Let's go."


	3. Act II: Nose Candy Needle

**Act II: Nose Candy Needle**

* * *

"_Victor Simms had spent about two months in the Lytton City Jail for dealing drugs with Donald Colby and José Martinez. After the Death Angel was incarcerated in the State Penitentiary, Simms' sentence was suspended for his cooperation with the police, and he was put on two years' probation. We had hoped that he had learned his lesson and would abstain from drug activities for the rest of his life. He was lucky that former Officer Jack Cobb was never able to get close to him for contributing to the death of his daughter, Kathy. Apparently, the business was too lucrative for him to pass up, even after getting in trouble. Either that, or he was being threatened by a more powerful source. But now, it was time to find out if it was true that he was dealing again."_

Kim and Lloyd pulled up to the house of the Simms family in the Lytton suburbs. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked on it. A pretty woman in her forties answered the door. She didn't look too pleased to see the police at her door.

"Mrs. Simms?" asked Kim. "Detectives Kim Walters and Lloyd Pratt of Narcotics. May we have a talk with your son, Victor?"

Mrs. Simms sighed. "I guess so. What has he done now, officer?"

Kim said carefully, "I apologize for bringing the face of the law back to your family, Mrs. Simms," she said, "but we have reason to believe that your son is selling again. May we talk to him?"

"I suppose as you're kind enough to ask," said Mrs. Simms unhappily. "I just hope that your belief is mistaken; your visit would annoy me if that's the case, but I'd feel better. Victor! There are a couple of police officers here to see you!"

A minute later, Victor Simms was standing before Kim and Lloyd looking a cross between annoyed and nervous. Mrs. Simms had given Kim and Lloyd permission to sit down with her son as they questioned him.

"So, Victor," said Lloyd, "A couple of boys from the same high school you go to were found moping about Cotton Cove in possession of illegal LSD and PCP and under its influence. They were arrested for their possession and use of the dope, and they say that you were the one who sold them the drugs."

"Hey, man," said Victor, "I put my drug dealing days behind me years ago! I'm going straight now! You cops don't have enough to go on, and you know it."

"Not at the moment, Victor," said Kim, "But we can search diligently for more evidence, or for someone else who is willing to talk to us. If you are responsible for this, you can't escape the law's notice forever. So just be honest with us. Are you sure you are not involved with this?"

"Of course I'm sure," Simms said impatiently, "Officers Bonds and Watts and Judge Palmer spooked me enough the last time when I sold drugs; I don't intend to go through that again. Wait a minute-who are the boys that told you I was selling?"

"Their names are Josh Kendell and Mark Weitzberg, Victor," said Lloyd.

"Oh, those bozos," said Victor dismissively, "They 'see' a lot of things, it doesn't mean all of it is real. Maybe somebody who just looks a lot like me was selling, and Josh and Mark were too stoned to tell the difference. Those guys are freaks, it I ever met one!"

"So, in other words, you're telling us that Josh and Mark probably lied to us when we questioned them?" Kim asked.

"Probably," said Victor. "Now don't you officers have something better to do, like run down some murder case, like authors always write about in popular novels, or something?"

"Well, we have little left to ask you for now, if you're sticking to your story," said Kim, "_Are_ you sticking to your story, Victor?"

"You bet I am," Victor replied. "You're not charging me with anything this time. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Nothing personal, officers," said Mrs. Simms, "but I think you should go now. Just because my son was guilty once before doesn't mean he is again, and I think you cops have given him enough of a hard time. Please, leave this house now."

Kim smiled. "Of course, ma'am," she said, "But I should warn you, as your son is sticking to his story, we're sticking to the case, because it's our job, and it's possible our trail may lead us back here sometime."

"I understand," said Mrs. Simms impatiently, "Now please, go."

"Let's go, partner," said Lloyd to Kim. "I think we've worn out our welcome."

"Of course," said Kim. "Thank you for your time, Victor and Mrs. Simms."

"Any time," said Mrs. Simms.

"Yeah," said Simms sarcastically, _"Any time."_

Outside the house, Lloyd asked Kim, "So, where do you suggest we go next, Kim?"

"Our good friend Victor Simms claims he's innocent," said Kim, "and that Josh and Mark are making up their story. So I suggest that we go back to the jail and interrogate Josh and Mark a little more thoroughly. Maybe we can glean now answers from them if we press them a little harder."

"Good idea, Kim," said Lloyd. "I'm with you on that."

"Then let's head back to the big house," Kim suggested.

* * *

"_Josh and Mark were evidently quite high on their narcotics when they were arrested, so they could have been lying, or even exaggerating, about something during our first interrogation of them. But we were also aware that many dope addicts were willing to tell all the truth about their shameful activities that they could in order to get the monkey off their back, the monkey of law enforcement as well as the monkey of narcotics, so we couldn't just go in expecting nothing but a bunch of defensive lies. Needless to say, the boys were not thrilled that we returned to questioned them again, nor to find out that Vic Simms claimed they were making their story up."_

"We're telling you, officers," said Mark angrily, "Vicky is the one who's lying! We can tell the difference between him and another punk kid blindfolded, even when 'under the influence;' we sure as hell can assure you that we're telling the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help us God!"

"I second that!" said Josh with a glare.

"Look, boys," Kim said patiently, trying to ease the mood in the room, "We don't know yet who's lying, but we never said that we believe young Mr. Simms unquestioningly. We just wanted to know if you could tell us more about Victor's activities with drugs if everything you're saying is true. We don't yet have another lead to go on, and we need one in order to crack this case."

Mark shook his head in disgust. "For God's sake, we are telling you the truth!" he shouted. "How many times do we have to tell you that? The monkey on our backs isn't so crazy that we can't tell you what really happened!"

"Then stop complaining," said Kim, "and start talking! My partner and I are beginning to lose patience with your evasiveness, too, you know. Right, Lloyd?"

"Absolutely right, Kim," said Lloyd, looking at the kids sternly. "We don't have all the time in the world."

Josh spoke up. "I think I know a little something about what Vic does with his time, officers," he said.

"Well, it's about time," said Lloyd. "Now, what is it?"

"You might be familiar with how Vic used to buy drugs from an independent drug boss named José Martinez, and then later on, bought them from some dude named Don Colby who had connections with that maniac Jessie Bains, right?" Josh said.

"Yes, we are," said Kim, "Your point being?"

"Well, I don't have the whole scoop, but I once overheard Vic talking under his breath about needing to get enough cash to buy more dope from some new drug boss that has opened up shop in Lytton," he said. "There's also some new legitimate business that opened in the southwest corner of Lytton that seemed to spring up out of nowhere, away from the hustle and bustle of the city and suburbs. It's a mountain retreat for people who want to get away from it all, and they call it the Everest of Lytton. It's real popular with young folks and old folks alike, and it caters to singles and couples alike, too. I don't know if that also includes families or not. I really don't know if it has any connection to Vic or his supplier, but it sprang up shortly before drugs started to reappear in Lytton again."

"Do you have any idea who owns or manages this retreat?" asked Kim.

"Yes," said Josh, "His name is Harry Hartman. Word has it he enjoys a good relaxation, not to mention a spa treatment when he can, and he's quite rich from his business, too, dressing in white suits a lot. He looks like the kind of guy who wishes he could buy himself a little island to live on."

"What do you think, Lloyd?" Kim asked her partner.

"I think they're more likely to be telling the truth than lying, but we don't have anything to go on with Simms yet," said Lloyd, "So maybe we should check out this 'Everest of Lytton' and see if Mr. Hartman has any comment on the resurfacing dope in the fair city."

"That sounds like the best lead we have so far to me, too," said Kim. "Let's get going. Thank you again, boys, for your cooperation. Hopefully, we won't have to interrogate you a third time, though I can't promise anything on that."

"If you do come back," said Josh, "why don't you bring a party with you instead of a dozen questions? These interrogations are no fun at all!"

"We'll see, boys," said Lloyd, "We'll see."

They exited the jail and started to leave the jail.

"I can sense that this case must be a little tense for you, Kim," said Lloyd. "You don't look very cheerful."

"I tend to get that way when kids are hooked on drugs," Kim admitted. "I mean, why does Lytton, of all the smaller cities in America, have to have the worst reputation of them all when it comes to killer nose candy?"

"Yes," said Lloyd, "I know the feeling, back from that time when I took drugs on-duty and it affected my performance as a cop, but Sonny came along and his advice saved my life and my career. And with both sides of this argument over a drug incident clashing with each other, it's like we're looking for a needle in a haystack here."

"I agree," said Kim, "The fools who deal in drugs are some of the most devilish people in the country; they get fat off the sufferings of others through their poisons and their high prices. It's like Lytton is cursed."

"Well, I still intend to stop as many drug bosses and small-time dealers as I can as a member of the police force," said Lloyd. "Aren't you, Kim?"

"I intended it from the very moment I graduated from the academy and became a cop," said Kim mildly.


	4. Act III: Drug Resort

**Act III: Drug Resort**

* * *

"_About three months ago, a man named Harry Hartman had opened his public retreat in the southwest of Lytton at Parkway and River Road. According to the press, he had wanted to make a living by providing a rest and relaxation center and spa for Lytton's citizens to relax and unwind in. He also wanted a private place to set up his own deluxe home. Now, Lloyd and I are getting ready to question him about his business and investigate if his retreat had any connection to the drug dealing at the high school."_

Kim and Lloyd arrived at Everest of Lytton, which stood on top of a tall hill, almost like a mountain, probably where it got its name. They went to the front door and rang the bell. A man in a white uniform answered the door.

"Sir," said Kim showing him her badge, "we're police officers, Detectives Walters and Pratt. Is your boss, Harry Hartman, available to be asked a few questions?"

"I'm sorry, officers," said the guard, "but Mr. Hartman prefers not to have his guests come during his private spa treatment, and he's-"

"It's all right, Phil," said a man's voice from inside, "Let them in."

The guard obliged, and Kim and Lloyd stepped inside the building.

"Welcome, officers," said the man inside, "I'm Harry Hartman. Actually, I hadn't yet gotten around to my private daily treatment in the spa, and there's still a little time before I have to start it, so I can afford a few minutes."

"Good," said Kim, "because there's a few things we'd like to clear up. First of all, what exactly is this place? What things do you and your guests do here?"

"I'd be glad to tell you that, miss," said Hartman. "Here, at Everest of Lytton, we cater to the people of Lytton who want to get away from it all for a week or a weekend and get some relaxation in this natural mineral waters spa. We get the mineral water from much the same places that the Living Waters Spa gets its own mineral water, and like there, our water is naturally warm; it's good for soothing jangled nerves as well as warming cool bodies."

"Okay," said Kim, "And what else can you tell me? Does this place have any other interesting features in it?"

"Oh, yes," said Hartman, "Like the Living Waters Spa, and the more famous Terra Cotta Inn, both Californian spa resorts, this is a nudist resort. Of course, guests are not required to go nude, but they _are_ encouraged to. It caters mainly to couples, but families are often allowed to come here, too, and sometimes even singles."

"Um hmm," said Kim. "There's another bigger reason we're here, too. Do you know or have any comment on the latest drug situation in Lytton? We have a couple of kids in the jail who were in possession of some narcotics. As far as we know, they've never been to your resort, but they said in an interrogation that their alleged supplier, one Victor Simms, was overheard saying something about paying his own supplier, and they also told us that the unknown supplier's business sprang up a short time after you opened this business here. Now, we're not necessarily saying that you're connected to these crimes, but we do wonder if you have any comment on this coincidence."

"Oh, I wouldn't know, officers," said Hartman, "A lot of coincidences happen in any city in the world. I can't account for the drugs in this city, because we don't allow their use here in Everest of Lytton."

"I see," said Kim. "Listen, Mr. Hartman, may we take a short look around the grounds of your retreat? Not to gawk at the nude customers, evidently. We just want to get a feel for how this place looks."

"Sure, why not?" Hartman said, "And since you're cops, and are visiting only briefly, I won't make you undress first if you don't want to."

"Thank you, sir," said Lloyd suddenly. Kim thought he sounded slightly relieved about something. Inwardly, she snickered. "Yes, thank you, sir," she said, "You've been very cooperative."

"Any time, officers," said Hartman. With that, Hartman asked a guide to show them around the resort. The guide, a man, was wearing a white bathrobe, they noticed.

For the most part, the resort looked a lot like most other clothing-optional rest and relaxation joints in America. Plenty of people of varying ages, male and female, slender and plump, were either sitting in lounge chairs reading or sunning, or swimming in a swimming pool, or getting a spa treatment, or some other activity. Many were naked, but some others had a towel or a few articles of clothing on. Kim and Lloyd didn't fail to notice that Lytton was famous for being a home for many of America's beautiful people.

"If this is the place we're looking for," whispered Lloyd, "it's really an odd place to find a drug factory."

"That's all the more reason for us to look around here," whispered Kim, "Even unlikely places can be a front for crime, though I doubt if _all_ of these people are in on it. Say, mister," she said more loudly to their guide, "Are there any special activities practiced here? Anything that makes this place out of the ordinary from other resorts, besides the nudity?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes," he said, "We have special calendar-based activities planned for several days of the year. In two months, we're going to have a casino night in the common room, a clothing-optional casino. Don't worry. It's within legitimate boundaries of the law. And Everest of Lytton also caters to weddings between engaged couples."

"I see," said Kim, "This must be a very fun place to visit."

"Many people also say that it's fun to work here, as well," said the guide.

"Uh, Kim," said Lloyd, "May I have a word?"

"Certainly, Lloyd," Kim said, and excused herself from the guide for a few moments.

"I couldn't help noticing that our guide had some kind of bulge under his robe," said Lloyd.

"Well, I'm not surprised," joked Kim, "Many men are capable of having bulges in a place like this."

"I didn't mean that!" Lloyd hissed. "I meant that I thought I saw a bulge beneath his left shoulder. I looked, and I caught a glimpse of something black under his robe. I have a feeling it was a pistol."

"Oh," said Kim, "So, then, you think this could be the drug joint after all?"

"Quite possibly," said Lloyd. "I also didn't fail to notice when we were passing from the main building to this recreational area that there was a strange-looking building way off to the side, and it didn't look to my trained eyes like something one would associate with a resort."

"What did it look like?" asked Kim.

"It was less decorative than the other buildings here," said Lloyd, "and it was made of steel instead of the stone that all these other buildings are made of. I don't have any proof right now, but it looks like it could be a storage house."

"Or a factory," said Kim.

"For drugs," said Lloyd. "Kim, I suggest that we go back to the office and report all this to the Lieutenant, and look into finding some more evidence about this case."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, partner," said Kim, "Listen, sir," she said to the guide, "We really appreciate the tour of the resort park, but we need to get back to the police station now. We have some paperwork to do."

"Fine with me," said the guide. "And I'm sure Mr. Hartman won't mind, either. I'll let him know how you liked this place when I see him next."

"Thank you," said Kim. "Same from me," said Lloyd.

* * *

"_It looked like this attractive nudist resort could be a front for drug trafficking activities. It made me feel a little sad, because I've always enjoyed a good stay at a nice resort. Of course, I had never taken off my clothes in public before, but I wouldn't want to see such a business be stopped just because a drug lord was using it to make drugs. But in the meantime, Lloyd and I drove back to the police department to investigate our findings so far."_

In the Narcotics office, they filled in Lt. Dooley on all their findings in the operation.

"Interesting," said Dooley, "Well, my recommendation, detectives, since you still don't have enough to move in on any suspects, is to research this 'Everest of Lytton' a little bit and find a logical reason it would be a front for drugs. Get right to it."

"Yes, sir," they said. They sat down at each of their desks. While Lloyd looked up the name Harry Hartman in the files, Kim checked the Narcotics computer.

On the database, she checked the recent history and police cases in Lytton, as well as the history of Everest of Lytton. At first, she came up with little. But as she dug deeper, she came upon a piece of history about the resort that Hartman hadn't bothered to tell them. It _wasn't _originally founded by Harry Hartman. A married couple named Bob and Susan Lucas had intended to found the resort with most of the same qualities and intentions that Hartman claimed to. But then, they were said to have done illegal gambling at the Delphoria, and that the games at their retreat were also going to be crooked. This was all witnessed to by a man named Joel Harrison, who had told the police that they were going to make millions off the people of Lytton with their card games, and possibly get rich off drug trafficking, too.

The police had wondered how Harrison had known all this, but he said that he saw a lot of things, and that he was just trying to help the law out. They trusted his word, especially after some evidence in his favor had been found. The Lucas's were arrested and put in Lytton City Jail, where they were still awaiting their trial. However, though it seemed of no consequence at the time, the cops had noticed that he had a tattoo of Cupid and a heart and arrow on his chest near his heart, because his shirt was half open. One cop thought that they should take note of that fact.

Kim returned to her desk across from Lloyd's, and said to her partner, "Get this. Our good man Hartman didn't tell us that two other people had controlled Everest of Lytton before he did. A Bob and Susan Lucas, who are now in jail, were convicted of illegal gambling at the Delphoria a while back when an eyewitness named Joel Harrison who claimed he wanted to help the police force saw all this in action. And one officer had noticed that Mr. Harrison had a tattoo of Cupid, a heart, and an arrow on his chest near his heart."

"That's interesting," said Lloyd, "because I just found an old file for a Harry Hartman in the file cabinet, and it says that he was once a minor offender on the streets when he got a speeding ticket from Officer Joe Walters. And get this: the man had his shirt open at the time, and he, too, had a Cupid/heart/arrow tattoo on his chest!"

"Fascinating," said Kim, "That means that they could be the same man, though we don't know which name is his real name yet."

"Let's tell this to the Lieutenant," said Lloyd.

They informed Dooley of their discoveries. He said, "Yes, I remember Joel Harrison. I heard about him when I was Sergeant of the Traffic division from Officer Walters. I also remember the Lucas couple. They're still in Lytton City Jail right now. Why don't the two of you go down there once more and ask Pate to see them for a few questions? I think we should know their side of this story in order to crack this case more easily."

"Very good, sir," said Kim. "We're on it right now."

"And listen to their story carefully," warned Dooley, "It sounds like our Hartman is more than he seems, but the good Lucas's could possibly try to trick you, too. Be careful with what you choose to believe."

"We'll be careful sir," said Lloyd. With that, the two partners returned to their car again and were on their way.


	5. Act IV: Bust Your Hump For Dealers

**Act IV: Bust Your Hump For Dealers**

* * *

"_Lloyd and I had heard rumors that someone besides this Hartman character was planning out this resort spa we investigated, but it was never confirmed until now, at least not to the two of us. We soon arrived at the jail one more time that day, and we asked George to bring inmates Bob Lucas and Susan Lucas out to talk to us."_

"Sure thing, lady and gent," George said cheerfully. "I should warn you, though, they're not always easy to get along with. They've been claiming to be innocent from day one, and whine about it like little puppies! They're not looking forward to their trial, I can tell you that much."

"That's okay, George," said Kim, "We can take whatever they have to say. In fact, if our hunch in this case is right, we may even be able to help them. It appears one or two men robbed them of their dream business in the past."

"One or two, huh?" said George.

"We think they might be the same person," said Lloyd.

"That's good enough for me, at least," said George, "Tell them I said hi when you meet them in the meeting room."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that," said Kim dryly. She and Lloyd went to the meeting room and were soon met with a handsome young man and a beautiful young woman, about thirty or so years old, being led into the room by a guard.

"You're Bob and Susan Lucas?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, that's us," said Bob, who sounded burned-out.

"Is there _any _way you can get us out of here, _please?_" Susan pleaded.

"We don't know about that at the moment," said Lloyd, "We're here to ask you a few things about the business you tried to start, and about this Joel Harrison who said he caught you in the act of illegal card playing at the Hotel Delphoria."

"Listen, officers, that creep was lying!" said Bob, "He set us up with phony evidence! We were not gambling illegally at that hotel!"

"Okay, take it easy," said Kim, "What exactly did take place? And what did Harrison do?"

Susan spoke before Bob could. "He's such a lying bastard. We met him in the Delphoria's cocktail lounge one day. He offered to buy us our drinks so we wouldn't have to. We drank a little (my husband and I do drink a little, but understand, we are not alcoholics, we don't get drunk regularly)." Kim nodded. "I guess the drinks loosened our tongues a little, because we told him all about our plans to open up a naturist resort in Lytton. Bob and I are nudists, or _were_ before we were arrested, and we wanted to make an honest living by helping other citizens of Lytton relax and enjoy themselves in a beautiful locale, without clothes, if they wanted to. There are a lot more people in Lytton who love that kind of thing than you might know. Harrison said that that sounded like a good way to make money as well as enjoy yourself, and complimented our idea."

"And then that's when the SOB betrayed us," said Bob. "We must have unintentionally passed out from the drinks he bought us, and a little while later, we woke up to find ourselves sitting in a back room at a poker table and the police placing us under arrest for illegal gambling. We protested that we weren't even aware there was back room gambling in the hotel, but the police said the security cameras saw us stumbling into the back room to play a game of poker with some other guys who were arrested. We don't know how Harrison got us back there without the help of his own body, but we knew it was him when we noticed him excitedly telling the police that he 'accidentally' found the back room and saw us at the table with cards and chips in our hands."

"We begged the police to believe us, but Harrison spoke much more convincingly than we did because we had a slight hangover from the drinks," said Susan, "And although the evidence was circumstantial, as you police put it, the chief officer on the scene, who called herself Officer Pat Morales, said the evidence and the 'convincing testimony of Joel Harrison' were good enough for her, and she booked us on the charge of gambling in the Hotel Delphoria. That stupid officer never gave us a chance, and I think she even made up a few details of the arrest when she turned us over to that joker you have for a chief jailer!"

Kim and Lloyd glanced at each other. _Officer Pat Morales? That deceased corrupt cop who worked with Michael Bains' drug cult and was related to him and Jessie Bains?_

Kim turned back to Bob and Susan. "You might have just given us something really good to go on, after all," she said, "because Officer Morales was a corrupt officer and related to two of Lytton's most deadly criminals, the Bains brothers, Jessie and Michael. She was also insubordinate, and known for verbally abusing offenders on the street during her shifts."

Bob and Susan looked startled. "So that bitch was cheating our case for real?" Susan exclaimed.

"It looks probable," said Lloyd. "Morales was a troublemaker, and she nearly murdered one of our other officers, but an officer from Internal Affairs killed her first."

"But may I ask," said Bob, "Why are you asking us about all this in the first place? Have you finally found that guy that ripped us off?"

"We might have," said Kim, "Look, between the four of us, my partner and I know that a new drug-running boss has set up shop in Lytton, and is dealing drugs to our unfortunate youth again, perhaps picking up where Jessie and Michael left off. We also learned from two kids who fell under the influence and are presently in this very same jail as you pointed us to a resort spa called the Everest of Lytton in the southwest corner of the city, away from all the noise and excitement, and a man named Harry Hartman was running it-"

"Everest of Lytton?" the Lucas's both exclaimed. "That's what we were going to call our resort, but we foolishly told that to Harrison while inebriated!"

"Yes, well," said Kim, "we now have cause to believe that Harrison and Hartman are the same person. They both have a similar appearance, particularly a Cupid/heart/arrow tattoo on the chest. And there's a suspicious looking building in the back of the resort that looks like it doesn't belong. It could be a drug factory."

"The nerve of that guy!" said Bob, "Setting up a drug shop in _our_ business!"

"Is there any way you can help us, officers?" asked Susan, "We're desperate to be proven innocent, and we'll do anything to get out of here!"

"We'll see what we can do," said Lloyd, "No promises yet, but we're finally getting someplace here. We'll get back to you when we can. We have to finish our investigation now."

"Please do come back!" said Susan, "We're dying in here! The other inmates are so spooky!"

"Be patient," said Kim, "We _will_ be back."

Before they could leave, George gave them a piece of startling news. "Lt. Dooley just called me," he said, "He says that your friend Victor Simms was just found shot execution-style in his house. His mother, who was knocked unconscious during the murder, is in hysterics, to say the least. All she knows is that a man with an open shirt and some kind of chest tattoo broke into their house and hit her before shooting her son. The Lieutenant wants to know what you've learned from the Lucas couple, and then he'll give you the next move on your case."

"Is he still on the phone now?" asked Kim.

"Yes," said George, "He's right here." He handed the phone to her.

Kim filled in Dooley on everything the Lucas's had said, and told him about the late Pat Morales' involvement in their arrest.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting," mused Dooley, "It sure sounds like the kind of thing Morales would do, based on her police record, no commendable actions and plenty of censurable reports. She made a good liar, too. Listen, I want you to go back to that resort. If that is a drug factory there, bring it down with as little damage to the resort as possible, and arrest our good man Harry Hartman. And don't forget to ask him which name is his real name."

"Should we go to the Simms residence and check the body there?" asked Kim.

"No need this time," said Dooley, "We already have Homicide Detective Jim Pierson there checking out the scene. Just get to that resort and shut down Hartman's business."

"Right away, sir," said Kim. She relayed this to Lloyd, and they were soon on their way.

"Hey!" George shouted after them, "I heard what that lady said about me before. If she is innocent, tell her next time you see her that I'm sorry for my cracks about her cards and her curves!"

"We will," said Kim warmly.

* * *

"_Victor Simms' death wasn't good news, at least not for Simms or his mother. But at least, his murder made a more convincing case against Hartman/Harrison, because I did mention Simms to Hartman, and I did believe that Victor might have been lying when he claimed innocence. Hartman had to be the drug boss, and when he knew that Simms had talked, he wanted him killed for incompetence. It was all we could hope for. We arrived at the resort, and a SWAT team met us there. One of them gave me a search warrant, and I presented it to the guard at the front. With seeming reluctance, he allowed us to check out the back of the resort."_

Kim told the SWAT team to hold back until she or Lloyd gave the signal. They walked to the back of the retreat and soon found the suspicious metal building, standing out like a sore thumb. They walked to the door of the building and Lloyd knocked. The door opened, and a man with a big rifle slowly came out. Kim soon silenced him with a quick grab at his arms and a hit on the head. Soon, commotion came from inside. Evidently, they hadn't been as quiet as they had thought. Kim lunged inside after telling Lloyd to cuff the guard and watch the outside. Inside were indeed all the makings of a dope-making factory, but she also found herself being faced with a gun by none other than Hartman himself, who was surrounded by his cronies and factory workers.

"Nice to see you finally became wise to my secret operation, Walters," said Hartman. "What do you think? Beautiful, huh? I can make more with this than I ever could with a resort and spa."

Kim reluctantly dropped her gun and glared at him. "What do you know about beauty? You're killing the poor children on this fair city and their hopes and dreams and you don't even care, and all for just a few hundred thousand dollars! And you ripped off the dreams of a couple of good young people by manipulating them with alcohol and a corrupt cop, too!"

Hartman blinked. "How did you know about that?" he demanded to know.

"I'm a cop, Harrison," she said defiantly, "I do some figuring for myself. That's what I do."

Harrison sneered. "And you know my other moniker, too? Goes to show I can only get so far with fake names."

"What? What's your real name?" Kim asked.

"Harrison" laughed. "You really think I'm going to tell you that? Especially when I'm about to kill you? I may make mistakes, but I'm not _that_ dumb!"

"Anyone who makes money off the suffering of others is dumb," Kim said boldly. "I love the people of this city, and I love this city, and my kind and I can't let you get away with atrocities like this!"

"Aw, that's too bad," Harrison said sarcastically, "But look at it this way; you'll see 'em all in heaven. At least, if they believe in God, you will." He aimed and prepared to fire.

At that moment, the SWAT team finally arrived on the scene and burst in, spreading out and shooting tear gas at the factory workers. One SWAT Officer tossed a gas mask to Kim, which she quickly put on. The workers and gunmen coughed and wept on the tear gas long enough for them all to get cuffed and arrested.

But Harrison ran to a higher level of the factory, way above the tear gas, while Kim chased him. "Freeze, Harrison! The jig is up! You can't win now!"

"Maybe not," he shouted back, "But I can sure as hell kill you for destroying my business!"

He fired a shot at her. It hit her just next to her right breast. Crying out in pain, a moment Harrison savored, Kim recovered quickly and fired back. She missed.

"Ha! You can't get me up here with that wound!" mocked Harrison. "I lost the war, but _you_ lost the battle, copper!" He turned to run again, but was suddenly cornered by Lloyd, who had taken another path that led to the top of the factory. Lloyd shot Harrison's gun out of his hand, but Harrison pounded Lloyd's hand, making him lose his gun, too. The two wrestled for dominance of the situation, while Kim ran as fast as her pain would allow her to get up there.

At last, Harrison overpowered Lloyd, but then Kim made it up to the top. Harrison grabbed his gun and fired at her again. It hit her in the left thigh, and she screamed again as she fell. But she was angry by now, and ignoring her pain, indeed, not even caring about it, she lunged at Harrison and shoved him to the floor of the catwalk. Then she hit him in the face as hard as she could, and knocked him out. Finally, she managed to cuff him before she passed out for a brief while.

In the aftermath of the fight, the SWAT team escorted the gunmen and factory workers to paddy wagons while Lloyd entered an ambulance with Kim. The E.M.T. was treating her wounds carefully. She was still in searing pain, but as she watched Harrison (whose real name by this time had been identified as Henry Bundy) get put in a patrol car, she smiled with satisfaction and joy that the man was going to get his dues soon.


	6. Act V: The Trial and the Cleanup

**Act V: The Trial and the Cleanup**

* * *

"_Henry Bundy, aka Joel Harrison, aka Harry Hartman, was tried at Lytton Superior Court by long-standing Judge Kim Palmer. Joshua Kendell and Mark Weitzberg testified before the court about the activities of Victor Simms, themselves, and other children at Jefferson High School related to Bundy's drug dealing. Robert and Susan Lucas testified before the court about Bundy's deception at the Hotel Delphoria and how he and the late Police Officer Pat Morales framed them for the crime of illegal gambling. Bundy himself admitted to stealing their business venture because he wanted a good front for his drug factory. Officers Kim Walters and Lloyd Pratt testified before the court about the activity in the drug factory and about Bundy's attempt on their lives. Mrs. Simms, mother of the late drug seller Victor Simms, confirmed that the man who broke into her house and killed her son was, in fact, Henry Bundy."_

"_The jury found all these crimes guilty as charged. They also ascertained that Bob and Susan Lucas were wrongfully accused of illegal gambling. Bob and Susan Lucas were released from Lytton City Jail and everything they lost at their arrest and booking was returned to them, along with a formal apology from Corrections Officer George Pate."_

"_As for Henry Bundy, after being pronounced guilty of drug trafficking, business theft, attempted murder, and first-degree murder, he was sentenced to fifty years in the state penitentiary, with a possibility of parole at forty-five years."_

"_The drug factory at Everest of Lytton has been torn down after all the evidence was secured and all the details on the drug business gathered by the police. The citizens who have enjoyed going to this resort were afraid that it would be torn down for its connection to criminal activities, but it has been announced that Bob and Susan Lucas have been allowed to take charge of the naturist business that is rightfully theirs, and Everest of Lytton will continue to cater to lovers of relaxation and naturist experiences. They have also made it cater to families, couples, and singles, as before, except now, a miniature resort has been added where the factory used to be that caters to children and youths in particular. The Lucas's believe it's going to be a hit."_

"_Officer Kim Walters was injured in the line of duty but nonetheless managed to bravely bring down Henry Bundy in fair combat, and for her courage and strength in the face of grave danger, after her recovery, she will be awarded the Medal of Valor by Chief of Police Morton Whipplestick, and will have two weeks of leave from her duties as a policewoman, to rest and relax in any way she sees fit. For his own sense of duty in assisting her, Walters' partner, Officer Lloyd Pratt, will have one week of leave from his duties, and has the option of spending it with Walters."_


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Kim Walters and Lloyd Pratt were walking fully clothed through the newly cleaned-up resort, Everest of Lytton. Bob and Susan Lucas were giving them a tour of the different areas of the resort. Kim had to admit that Bob and Susan had made quite a change since they were released from jail. Seeing them with smiles on their young faces and nothing but skin on their young bodies instead of those jail uniforms had definitely brought joy back into their lives.

"Your resort is beautiful, Susan," Kim said to Susan, with whom she had developed a close friendship. "And you and your husband look like you belong in it."

"Thank you, Kim," Susan replied. "And thank you again, for everything you've done for us. We never thought we would get our freedom _and_ our resort back, especially such a comparatively short while after our arrest. From now on, Bob and I have sworn off alcohol; we drink fruit juice, milk, and water from now on. In fact, alcohol is prohibited here for everybody's safety."

"How are the kids who were using drugs doing?" asked Bob. "I wouldn't like them to get any more hurt than they are."

"I don't know about all of them," said Lloyd, "But Josh and Mark will recover. They've been bailed out of jail, and a rehab center is cleaning them up the best they can. Hopefully, they'll be all right."

"That's good to hear," said Susan. "Listen, I hope you don't feel too awkward about being here, in a nudist camp."

"Oh, no," said Kim, "In fact, it's a pleasure, even a joy. To me, a nudist resort is the closest we can get to heaven on earth. Naturists and nudists are the friendliest and most upright bunch of folks in the world."

"I like that attitude," said Bob, "I find it fortunate that only a few people who work here outside that factory were in on the drug making. With the dealers gone, I think Everest of Lytton is the most beautiful part of Lytton."

"You just gave us an idea," said Susan, "I think we're going to rename this place. We're going to call it Heavenly Waters Inn. That's a much lovelier name, we think."

"I love it, too," said Kim.

Lloyd coughed and said, "So, this is an interesting lifestyle you live here."

"Yes, it sure is," said Bob, "This is our way of life. In fact, not everyone who stays here is a visitor or a guest. Some of our best and most honored guests live here and very rarely wear clothes."

"Of course, you don't have to feel obliged to take off your own clothes if you don't want to," said Susan, "We don't force anybody to get nude here. That's a beautiful Medal of Valor you're wearing, by the way, Kim."

"Thank you, Susan," said Kim. Then she smiled widely. "Do you have a camera?"

"Yes, we do," said Bob.

"Then I have a few postures I'd like you to take of me," she said. "Holding my badge and wearing the Medal of Valor. Wearing _only_ the Medal of Valor."

Lloyd looked shocked. "Kim, you're not thinking..."

"I certainly am," she said, an eager light in her eyes. "Don't turn around. I want you to see this for yourself." Putting her badge and the medal on a chair, Kim stripped off her shirt. There was no bra underneath, and she had rock-hard abs. Then she took off her jeans, slipping off her shoes and socks, and stepped out of her underwear. The warm sun gleamed off of her tan skin, but not in two places.

Bob and Susan noticed Kim's two bullet scars on her body, one next to her right breast, the other on her left thigh. "Are you sure you want to? Many people wouldn't want to be photographed with scars like that."

"That's why I want my picture taken," said Kim. "I'm a Christian cop, and these scars along with my Medal of Valor and badge are a sign that I'm taking up my cross and following Jesus Christ. Christ's greatest servants are those who suffer the same kind of pains and agonies he did on the cross. And even a cop who doesn't believe in Jesus might believe her scars are a badge of honor to the force."

"All right, then," said Susan, smiling, "Now I see what you mean." Bob got their camera, and in a private area near a palm tree, Kim Walters posed with her badge in her hand, nude except for her Medal of Valor, showing off her scars with great pride. As for Lloyd, he just walked aimlessly around the compound, hoping they could leave sometime soon. But Kim announced that she wouldn't leave for the world, and that he'd better learn to adapt and enjoy his time off, and he finally gave in and took off his own clothes, and the four of them played a game of Hearts together.

* * *

_"I knew that day that I had found my other calling in life. I would not have my metal badge forever, but nothing could take away my cross markings on my body. And since I'll remain a police officer until I retire, or I die, this resort would always be my second home after the Lytton Police Department. Scars received in the service of God and your fellow man are not meant to be hidden. Everyone who loves you should see them, so they know how you have done your job to protect and serve the people of your city. And in my new home in soon-to-be Heavenly Waters Inn, my scarred breast and leg will say more about who I am than my uniform, my badge, or even my material Medal of Valor. Those things are temporary, but the image of God is forever, and so is his church."_


End file.
